


The Tamed Beast

by RainbowSheltie



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Flirting, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSheltie/pseuds/RainbowSheltie
Summary: Kirk is sitting with Spock at the local bar, a favorite for Starfleet Cadets. After turning down the affections of yet another woman, Kirk turns to Spock and swears he sees amusement playing behind those Vulcan eyes. “You are, I believe the correct Earth word is, ‘whipped’.”





	The Tamed Beast

**Author's Note:**

> **BETA** : TheSupernova

Kirk was known as an unapologetic playboy at Starfleet Academy. Until his latest girlfriend had him on the straight and narrow, that is.

Spock sits with Kirk at the local bar, a favorite for Starfleet Cadets. After turning down the affections of yet another woman, Kirk turns to Spock and swears he sees amusement playing behind those Vulcan eyes.

“You are, I believe the correct Earth term is, ‘whipped’.”

Kirk glared at Spock, who simply turned back to his drink, taking a sip.

“How could you say that?” Kirk sounded affronted. “I would not let a woman lead me around like that. I am absolutely, positively—”

Kirk was about to deny the accusation, until he saw Spock raise his eyebrow. He sighed.

“—whipped. I know.” Kirk knocked back his drink, signaling the bartender for another. “And the worst part is, I don’t mind it. I never imagined the day would come when—”

This time Kirk was interrupted by the woman of the hour, so to speak.

“You stop being a completely disgusting chauvinistic pig?” Uhura finished for him.

Kirk set his drink down on the counter.

“Uhura,” Kirk said naturally. “And here I thought you were on an all-night shift.”

“I finished early,” she said, taking the open seat next to him. “Disappointed I interrupted your ‘guys night out’?”

Uhura even double-quoted that with her fingers. At least she was in a good mood, Kirk thought absently. Better than the last time she finished early, and came back an absolute monster.

“Nah,” Kirk grinned. “I always adore your company.”

Uhura grinned proudly, leaning in for a kiss. Kirk was not one to deny her the basic pleasures of life, and started making out in public, right at the bar counter. After a few minutes, Spock chimed in.

“I believe this is where I say, ‘why don’t you two get a room’?”

She immediately pushed Kirk away, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

“Ugh,” Uhura groaned, smacking Kirk’s shoulder.

“Ow! Hey, what did I do?” Kirk asked innocently.

“You!” She pointed her finger at him. “You are a bad influence on me. I can’t believe I just made out with you so shamelessly in public.”

A self-satisfied grin immediately spread its way across Kirk’s face. Before he could respond, Uhura shot a glare at him, and he raised his arms in surrender.

Kirk took another drink, and swished it around in his mouth for a bit before swallowing. He turned to Uhura mischievously. He eyed her carefully before speaking.

“But you totally loved it,” he said.

She looked at him, and her glare faltered, turning into a smile. She came in close, as if asking for a kiss, but just as Kirk leaned forward in response, she turned her head, waving to the bartender for a drink.

Uhura placed her elbow on the counter, her chin in her hand, and turned to Kirk.

“It’s possible I did,” she said.

“See?” Kirk said. “That wasn’t so hard to admit, now was it?”

Uhura sighed, but refrained from acknowledging it one way or another. The three sat there drinking for a while, chatting, before Kirk turned to her, waiting for her full attention.

“We’re quite the pair, aren’t we?” he said apropos. “Who would have thought we would end up together? I was sure Spock was more your type.”

He heard Spock almost choke on his drink. Kirk didn’t say another word, but the grin was more than enough. Spock quickly muttered something about assignments that needed grading before taking off.

Uhura chuckled. “Yeah, he is. My type, I mean.” She leaned in close to him, her hand creeping along the counter until it found his. “But you aren’t so bad yourself. Well, once you stopped being such a—”

“Pig, I know,” he interrupted.

She chuckled again. “Hey, you proved me wrong, didn’t you? I’m woman enough to know when to say I made a mistake.”

Kirk hesitated about what he was going to say next. Uhura seemed to be coming on to him, so it was possible she was there for more than just a drink (i.e. sex), but she also hated it when that was the first thing Kirk brought up in conversation. That was what got him in trouble more often than not.

Not that he could do anything about his libido. She had to take it up with his hormones about that. But she was giving him a very sexy look right now and Kirk had turned down at least a dozen women by this point, all of whom were inferior to Uhura. And Kirk always wanted to have sex when Uhura was around.

Well, Kirk can blame it on the alcohol if she gets mad at him.

“You know, I—”

Kirk barely got out three words before she yanked on his shirt and pulled him in for a real, hardcore kiss. It left Kirk’s head spinning when they finally parted.

“I’ve had enough of this dive,” she said to him. “How about you?”

“Yes, absolutely yes. You are 100% right, this place is beyond over. It’s so over its—”

Uhura placed a finger over his lips, laughing. “You are so drunk.”

“Is that a problem?” Kirk asked.

“No.” Uhura stood up, pulling Kirk along with her. “I left early because I missed you.”

She was very sweet when she wanted to be, and normally Kirk might have made a joke about it, but Kirk just wasn’t in the mood.

He moved closer, placing his hand on her cheek. “Me too.”

Kirk smiled gently, before placing his forehead gently against hers. “I love you, Uhura. No other woman can replace what we have. I don’t need anyone else.”

It was really sappy, but hey, Uhura liked that kind of thing. Kirk liked to indulge her sense of romance on occasion.

“Mmm.” She kissed along his cheek, until her lips reached his ear. Uhura snuck her hands down to the front of Kirk’s trousers. Her breath tickled his ear as she whispered softly. “God, I am so horny right now.”

Snap. That was Kirk’s brain losing all sense of reason. She was torturing him. On purpose. That was fucking hot.

Kirk grabbed her hand, immediately heading for the door. “Bedroom. Now.”

Uhura laughed as she raced to catch up to his stride. Kirk had been totally played tonight, but he wasn’t all that upset. Hearing the open, carefree laugher as she ran with him back to the dorms had him laughing in kind.

Kirk was okay leaving behind his playboy ways, because someone better had come along and, as the saying went, ‘swept him off his feet’.

 


End file.
